


Apart and Together

by Where_Dreams_Dwelled_Safe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_Dreams_Dwelled_Safe/pseuds/Where_Dreams_Dwelled_Safe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little poem I wrote on the fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apart and Together

She lives in the mountains,  
and the deserts,  
she has also been known to reside along the coast;  
Deep within the valleys.

She has been known to be a misanthropist  
dooming humanity to themselves.  
She has been known to be a philanthropist  
allowing humanity to harm herself.

One thing is definitive about her  
She wishes nature were loved.  
You can find her hidden in a thicket of  
Cholla, belladonna, and fox glove.

She would say that she isn't that bad,  
Her love of humanity has caused her to withdraw,  
She protects herself with a veil, a heavy, stone-brick wall.


End file.
